


Brother-in-law

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 6. výzva Post Deanmon - Dean je uzdraven a hodlá si trochu odpočinout od stresu. Sam a Castiel jdou pro jistotu s ním. Ovšem vše se zvrhne mnohem více, než mohl kdokoliv čekat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Psáno na základě - napiš žádost o ruku ve strip baru v canonickem prostředí libovolné série

"Prostě potřebuju vypadnout. Co je na tom zlýho?"

Sam neměl ve skutečnosti žádný platný argument, ale celá situace se mu prostě nelíbila. Uběhlo sotva pár hodin od chvíle, kdy se jemu a Castielovi podařilo Deana vyléčit a udělat z něj znovu člověka. A to první, co chce Dean udělat, je jít do strip klubu?

"Není na tom nic zlého," odvětil Sam opatrně.  "Jen... Nechceš si ještě odpočinout?"

Dean však energicky zavrtěl hlavou.

"No tak, sám si trochu provětráš hlavu! Po tom... prostě pojď! Je to jedna noc."

Sam by byl i ochotný se dal hádat, ale Deanův nadšený výraz ho umlčel. Bylo to už příliš dlouho, kdy si jen vyrazili ven a sedli na pár piv.

"Cas by měl jít taky!"

Sam s trochou šoku sledoval Deanova vzdalující se záda. Castiela? A do strip baru?

Mladší Winchester jen zavrtěl hlavou. 

 

 

Bar, kam se nakonec vypravili, byl dvě hodiny jízdy. Bylo to dál, ale Dean prohlašoval, že se to jistě vyplatí. Sam si nemohl pomoci, a během jízdy sledoval anděla ve zpětném zrcátku. Castiel od začátku nevypadal příliš nadšený vyhlídkou strip baru, ale jakmile na něj Dean uplatnil patentovaný winchesterovský úsměv, podvolil se. A tak tu seděl s nimi, viditelně nepříjemný s celou situací, smířený s osudem.

 

Jen co vešli dovnitř a usadili se v zadnější části baru, Sam se rozhlédl. Bylo to lepší, než čekal, ale přesto. Menší stolky, podél zdí boxy. A nakonec pódium, kde se svíjelo několik holek v různém stádiu svlékání. 

"Dojdu pro první rundu," mrkl Dean a zmizel v davu.

"Proč jsem tady," ozval se Castiel, upírající na Sama zoufalý pohled. 

"To nevím ani já," odfrkl si Sam a znovu se rozhlédl. "Myslím že jen budeme hlídat Deana, kdyby se něco stalo. A pak půjdeme domů..."

"Tohle je typ žen, co Dean obvykle vyhledává, že ano..."

Sama ta otázka trochu zaskočila. 

"Jak to myslíš?"

Castiel si poněkud nervózně poposedl, očividně stále dělající ta malá lidská gesta.

"Znám vás dlouho... Je to jako tenkrát, když mě Dean vzal do.podobného podniku..."

"Počkej! Dean tě vzal do bordelu?!"

Zatracený blbec! Anděla?

"Bylo to tenkrát, kdyz to vypadalo, že Apokalypsa skutečně nastane. Dean prohlásil, že není možné, abych zemřel jako panic..."

Sam měl co dělat, aby se zoufale nerozesmál. Dean nejen že zatáhl anděla do bordelu, ale ještě k tomu použil, v malé úpravě, svou oblíbenou balící hlášku. Opravdu, kdy tohle skončí...

Tuhle chvíli si Dean vybral, aby se vrátil s třemi pivy a panáky. 

"Tady to je pánové," zasmál se sedl si vedle Castiela. "Musíme slavit!"

 

Stačily dvě hodiny, aby bylo Samovi jasné, že by Castiel byl možná raději v Pekle, než tady. Při druhe rundě se obsluhy jejich stolu chopila mladá blond servírka, jejíž kostým anděla (Anděla! Sam myslel, že vyprskne svoje pivo, když viděl Castielův výraz.) spíše odkrýval, než opak. Dean však vypadal, že ho pozornost servírky jenom těší. 

Někde okolo pátého piva se Castiel omluvil a rychlým krokem zamířil na toalety. Dean ani nevypadal, že mu nedošel fakt o paradoxu anděla na záchodě, spíše se zaměřil na další servírku, která prošla okolo a mrkla na něj. 

"Řeknu ti Sammy, tohle jsem potřeboval," povzdechl si Dean spokojeně a začal si sundávat bundu. 

"Nedělal jsi to celou dobu, co jsi byl pryč?," zeptal se Sam poněkud mrzutou. 

"Jo jo," zamumlal Dean a hodil bundu na sedačku mezi ně. "Ale teď je to takové... Lepší..."

Sam měl na jazyku další poznámku, ale pak si všiml, že z kapsy bundy něco vypadl. Ohnul se pod stůl a za pár sekund nahmatal malou krabičku. Jen co ji vytáhl nahoru, Dean ji uviděl také a doslova vyskočil že sedačky. 

"Hej! To je moje!"

"Co to je?," zeptal se Sam zmateně a krabičku i přes bratrovy protesty otevřel. 

A tam byl prsten. Jednoduchý stříbrný kroužek, s jedním modrým drobným kamenem uprostřed. 

"Deane?"

Dean se zhluboka napil piva.

"Co?"

"Proč v kapse nosíš prsten? Který vypadá jako zásnubní?"

"To tak není! Je to jen... Našel jsem ho..."

Sam se na Deana podíval, a díval se tak dlouho, dokud Dean nepřestal blábolit nesmysly.

"Deane... Mluv se mnou...."

"Co chceš vědět," zamumlal Dean a odvrátil se.

"Je to pro něj?"

Chvíli bylo u stolu hrobové ticho.

"Možná..."

"A proč je ten prsten tady, a ne na jeho ruce?"

"A kdy jsem to měl udělat," zeptal se Dean ostře. "Když jsem byl démon? Nebo když jsem chodil okolo s Blade? Romantika, opravdu..."

"Nebudeš doufám čekat na vhodnou chvíli! Ta u nás nikdy nenastane!"

"Tak nenastane," odsekl Dean a na jeden lok dopil pivo. "Slyšel jsi ho. Za pár dní chce zmizet bůh ví kam s tou Hannah..."

Sam zbystřil. 

"Žárlíš? Na jiného anděla?," zeptal se nevěřícně. 

"A proč sakra ne!," vybuchl Dean. "Myslíš že by to se mnou vyhrál? Sice stále mluví o čisté duši, ale po tomhle incidentu je to už passé..."

Sam byl odhodlaný vtlouct do Deanovy hlavy nějaký rozum. Jen slepý by neviděl, co se mezi nimi dělo! A Sam byl možná občas mimo, ale slepý nebyl. Dean u sebe nejspíš celé tydny nosí prsten s tím, že by jej Castiel odmítl, a Castiel zde sedí s tím, že Dean hledá jen další mladou servírku do postele.

Jeho myšlenky přerušil Castiel. S drobnou omluvou se posadil mezi bratry, věnoval jim drobný unavený úsměv.  A Sam se rozhodl jednat.

Bez váhání vstal, z kapsy znovu vytáhl krabičku, klekl si na jedno koleno (protože Sam Winchester umí požádat tak jak se patří) a krabičku před Castielem otevřel. Anděl zalapal po dechu, Dean šokovaně vykřikl.

"Castieli, uděláš mi tu čest, a staneš se mým švagrem?"

Dean znovu něco vykřikl, ale zmlkl, jakmile se na něj Castiel otočil. Sam sotva dokázal zastavit úsměv, když viděl, jak Dean pod andělovým pohledem zrudl. 

"Deane... Je to pravda?"

"Já... Asi... Jo... Vole, opravdu jsi za mě požádal Case o ruku?!," utrhl se na Sama, ale nebyla v tom žádná zloba.

"Někdo to udělat musel," odvětil Sam se smíchem. "Castieli?"

Anděl se podíval na Deana, pak na Sama, na prsten, pak znovu na Deana..

A pak s úsměvem, který u něj Sam neviděl snad celé měsíce, přikývl. 

"Ano, já... Ano..."

Sam bleskově vstal, popadl Deana za ruku a dal mu do dlaně krabičku. 

"Tohle zvládneš sám," mrkl a poplácal je oba po rameni. "Vítej v rodině, znovu," dodal směrem ke Castielovi a bez dalšího ohlédnutí se vydal k baru.

Teď měli konečně pořádný důvod pít a Sam nehodlal dovolit, aby odsud jeden z nich odešel byť jen trochu střízlivý! Konec konců, bylo na čase. 


End file.
